Guardian of Hell
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Amynta Shay was just another ordinary girl with a regular family,until her 12th birthday.Strange things happen around her and she acquire supernatural abilities that seems that it came from the depths of hell.*FULL SUMMARY ON PROFILE*
1. Prologue

**hello my ppl.**

**i got into a new anime called Jigoko Shoujo or also known as Hell Girl. i already watch the first 11 episodes of the first season already so i think i got the characters personality and attitudes pretty well.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own hell girl or its characters. i do own the plot, title, and ocs.**

**Pairings: None, as far as I know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Curse That Can Also Be A Gift*<strong>

"You bring death upon my family and suffering to my sister. Now I shall bring a curse upon my family that will serve as gift to us but a plague on to you when you cross my flesh and blood lineage**. This gift will come from Hea-… Hell:

Come to me Hellish Flames

may you rise as the apocalypse

bring upon power to my blood lineage and I.

Let the hells flame consume us

to extract revenge on those who wronged us

and protect the depths of hell.

Let our blood cleanse others tormentors

preserving our mortal soul

I beg you"

* * *

><p><strong>*this prologue was inspired by the "<em>Prayer of Elizabeth" <em>from the "_Stay Alive"_ movie**

****blood line/age: the descendants of ONE individual**

* * *

><p><strong>there it is and the first chappie is alrady in the makin.<strong>

**hope u enjoy. **

**plz review. thnx.**


	2. That's Strange

**hear ye hear ye. i would like to say off w/ ur heads, no just jokin, what i would really like to say welcome one and all.**

**i would also like to say thnx to: _xMidnight Rose J12x_ (who also used 2 go by _x Jen bbe x_) and _Elayna19_ for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own hell girl or its characters. i do own the plot, title, and ocs.**

**Pairings: None, as far as I know.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. That's Strange<strong>

**~Amynta's (A-men-ta's) Pov~**

Hi there the name is Amynta (A-men-ta) Shay and I'm a 11 year old girl. I have chin length white hair with bangs and have two white bangs on each side of my face that are elbow length and blue eyes **(Amynta's Pic : h t t p : / / c d n . p i m p m y s p a c e . o r g / m e d i a / p m s / c / a s / c 8 / 7 x / a n n i e a n i m e . j p g**** )**. I pretty much lead an ordinary life with my regular parents until today… the day I turned twelve… my 12th birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Tokyo, Japan was covered in darkness with only the moon and the stars giving off light. In a two story house it shelters a family that has the surname of Shay. The parents are Carissa and Akio* Shay. They only have one daughter that goes by the name Amynta Shay. Right now, the time is midnight which technically means that today is Amynta's twelfth birthday.

Amynta is sleeping soundly in her bed; that was until a massive of strong winds came bursting in through her window that caused it to break.

She was so startled awake that she jumped 10 feet in the air but landed safely back in her bed.

"Mom! Dad!"

Amynta couldn't hold her tears any longer. For some reason her parents didn't hear her call out to them.

The cyclone started closing in on her small form; Amynta hugged her knees to her chest and cried a little bit loader.

The demonic harsh winds are now circling her silhouette.

The cyclone was knocking and flying her possessions around her room but she remained her bed.

The cyclone intensify and fortified around Amynta that she is now floating.

Like if she was possessed she quite her crying, straighten out her form, and her eyes became blank.

Her eyes begin to glow a fiery orange/red **(A/N: her whole eyes are fiery orange/red including the white part)**. The white haired girl backed up into a ball but then sprang from that position and inaugurated to rearrange her body by arching and tilting her head back. Her eyes now radiated more of that fiery orange/red that also become beams of light. She's twirling with the cyclone, slowly.

Amynta screamed in pain. A stream of red light carved something into her chest right where her heart is **(A/N: the exact same place where Mayumi, from Hell Girl, got that mark)**.

When the stream finished carving, the cyclone halted, her eyes returned to normal, she's back to laying on her bed.

Amynta's parents burst in through when they heard their only child screaming in pain.

"Honey… honey, come on wake up," Carissa, Amynta's mother, said, scared **(Carissa's Pic : h t t p : / / w w w . b e s t - h o r r o r - m o v i e s . c o m / i m a g e s / d e a r - z o m b i e - m a s t e r - v o o d o o - z o m b i e s - 2 1 4 6 6 4 6 7 . j p g ****)**.

The blue eyed girl snapped open her eyes and shot straight up.

The little girl is breathing heavily.

Her breathing became steady but shaky two minutes later.

Amynta closed her eyes.

"Sweetie," Akio, Amynta's father, said, worriedly **(Akio's Pic : h t t p : / / i m a g e s 2 . f a n p o p**** . c o m / i m a g e s / p o l l s / 2 5 5 0 0 0 / 2 5 5 4 2 9 _ 1 2 4 5 4 5 2 3 6 9 7 4 8 _ f u l l . j p g )***.

The short-haired girl opened her eyes again to see her parents.

"Amy what happened? Did you have a nightmare," Carissa gently said.

"No… didn't you hear me calling for you?" Amynta asked.

"No, we only heard you scream," Akio said.

"But there were these powerful winds that host me up in the air and destroyed my room," Amynta waved her arms around to motion her that is destroyed.

Both father and mother looked around their daughter's room to see that it was in perfect condition. Amynta took a look too and she also saw that her was still in tact.

"But-but…" Amynta stuttered.

"Now there's nothing to worry about baby girl," Akio stated.

"Its just a nightmare," Carissa said.

Amynta still wasn't sure since it seemed real but she'll hold the thought for now, that is until she's more lucid.

"*Sigh*. If you say so," Amynta said.

Akio and Carissa gave their only child a smile and a kiss on the forehead before leaving to their bedroom.

Amynta gave a heavy sigh before returning to slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 6:00 am*<strong>

* * *

><p>Today is Amynta Shay's twelfth birthday today, officially, and she still had to go to school.<p>

Amynta put on her uniform that consist of a long sleeve, button up polo white shirt, a black blazer with a red cuff on the left upper arm, a red tie, a black belt at the waist, a red plaid skirt, and **(Pic of Uniform : h t t p : / / w w w . m o o n c o s t u m e s . c o m / i m a g e / 2 4 1 9 3 )**.

When she walked into the kitchen, she sees a birthday banner and a couple of streamers.

"Happy Birthday Amynta!" her parents shouted in excitement.

"Thanks."

Amynta took a seat at the dining table with her father.

"What's for breakfast?" Amynta asked.

"Well mommy is making your favorite breakfast foods," the white haired girl's father answered.

"Yep. I made your favorite: scrambled eggs with ketchup, english muffins, extra crispy bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, eggo waffles, sausages, a cheese omelet, a loaf of wild blue berry bread, a chocolate chip muffin, and a glass of orange juice," the black haired woman listed off.

Amynta formed an anime sweat drop at the back of her head and the right side was twitching.

"Um mom… I appreciate this but that is still too much for me eat. I'm pretty sure that won't eat it all."

"Oh don't worry about that dear I'll just put the rest in tub-a-ware that way you can have it later. Oh, and I made your favorite lunch to take with you to school today.

The family finished up breakfast and the newly turned twelve year old was about to leave when she was stopped by my father.

"Oh just wait a minute sweetie."

"Yeah dad."

"Mommy and I decided to let you open one of your birthday presents early."

The father of the family gave his daughter a present that was shaped like a rectangle and the wrapping paper is decorated with skull and crossbones **(Pic of wrapping paper : h t t p : / / w w w . l u n a s c e n e**** . c o m / s h o p / i m a g e s / H a p p y % 2 0 B i r t h d a y % 2 0 S k u l l % 2 0 w r a p p i n g % 2 0 p a p e r . j p g**** )**.

Amynta carefully unwrap her present so she can use the wrapping paper for other uses.

Her present was revealed as hardcover book that was titled _The Ransom of Mercy Carter _by "Caroline B. Cooney".**

Amynta squealed with happiness and gave both of her parents a bone crushing hug while saying thank you repeatedly.

Akio and Carissa return the hugs.

"I'm so going to read this during lunch and study happy," Amynta said still beaming with happiness.

The adults of the Shay family chuckled at the daughter's excitement.

Before long Amynta had to leave for school before she was late.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dawn Sakura Middle School~ <strong>

*School Bell Ringing~*

Amynta just barely made it to her first period class and took her seat just as her math teacher walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Lunch time* <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"The teachers have some sort of vendetta against me I just know it and its suppose to be my birthday today... damn it all," <em>the young white haired girl muttered in her head.

So far Amynta had what she considers a bad day. Her math teacher gave the class two pages worth of complicated math problems, her Latin teacher**** assigned 10,000 worded essay of the history of Latin, and then her music teacher decided to have his students compose their own musical composition that is two minutes or more long.

_"Why today," _Amynta whined in her head.

The young white haired girl continue to trudge down the hallways to the canteen; but, as her irritation grew the winds from outside picked and began to rattle the window planes that were in the hallway but it went unnoticed to Amynta. The newly 12 year old girl irritation grew so much that her eyes glow a fiery red-orange color and a small red light glow from where her heart is; the winds now burst through the windows, having glass shards litter the floor, and swirled around Amynta but she still didn't notice. The winds didn't twirl her in the air like last time but it destroy everything in its path. Luckily, Amynta was the only in the school building... for now.

After a few minutes, Amynta closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. Still not noticing what is happening. Her negative emotion slowly dissipated and as well as the raging winds. She reopened her eyes to glass littering the floor around her and everything in the hallway was tossed around the room, making it look like a tornado hit the place.

"Huh? What happened to the hallway?" Amynta asked to herself still unaware that she was the cause of it.

Amynta gasped, "Ah man! If the teachers see me standing in the middle of this mess then they surely blame me. I got get out of here."

She ran away from the destroyed hallway as far as possible before someone spotted her and somehow accuse unfairly of her that she did it.

Amynta is heading to her and her friends usual lunch table, that was outside on school grounds and under a Cherry Blossom tree, with a lunch tray in hand.

At the lunch table, Amynta saw the table and the Sakura tree covered in decorations of her favorite colors: black, red, blue, and orange. One pole on each side of the table is holding up a banner that has the color of flames with letters that says 'Happy 12th Birthday Amynta!' in black tinted with blue. But her friends were no where insight.

"Guys," she called out.

"Surprise!" Her friends jumped out from their various, limited hiding spots.

Amynta jumped ten feet in the air which causes a chain reaction for jerking her lunch tray that also spilled the contents of it.

But she didn't pay any mind to that.

Amynta gave a joyous laugh, "thanks guys."

Her friends gave her different replies that all mean "no problem" or "your welcome".

One of her friends notice that she spilled her lunch.

She gave a sheepish smile to Amynta, "sorry about that," jerking her head to the cafeteria lunch.

Amynta finally noticed her lunch was on the floor.

Amynta laughed, "its no problem. Besides the lunch ladies gave it to me for free since it was my birthday today."

Through out lunch Amynta had a mini party with her friends. It turns out her friends brought a spread a food with them. After the food and cake, Amynta opened her presents that her friends buy for her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After School*<strong>

* * *

><p>Amynta growled.<p>

"_I can't believe this! The teachers gave so~ much homework! That's it! The teachers definitely have a vendetta against me!"_ the young white haired girl complained in her head.

Fury coursed through Amynta's pale skin*****. She went over today in her head and couldn't help that her wrath increased; she loved lunch thanks to her friends but the teachers made it worse.

With her rage growing, her hands glowing with red then her hands burst into flames as her rage finally hit the roof; however this went unnoticed to her.

When she reached her home, her anger and the flames around her hands, that she still didn't notice, disappeared and enter her family's dwelling.

The house was silent, which means her parents were still at work.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 10 hours later, 7:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Amynta's Pov~<strong>

I half completed, it turns out that the assignments were easy just really long, when I heard a knocking on my door.

"Come in."

My father entered my room.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetie, mommy has dinner ready."

"Alright."

I got up from my seat and I was about to exit when dad stick out his arm in front before I could fully leave.

"Ah, ah," my father waggled his finger in front of my face, "me and mommy have a surprise for you downstairs as well so we want to you to put this blindfold on."

I raised one of my white eyebrows, "Dad, you and mom already gave me a surprise. Plus, do I really have to wear a blindfold?"

"Okay in that order: me and mommy didn't give you a surprise, mom made you breakfast and we got you a present; no you don't have to wear a blindfold, mommy didn't want you to but I want you too… so can you just humor me please."

My dad then gave me puppy dog look.

I sighed and I just figured I will just humor and gave him my consent to put the blindfold on me.

My dad put the blindfold on me then he guided me to what I think is the kitchen but he didn't.

I hear a door is sliding open, which I assume is back door, and lead over its threshold.

"Akio I told you didn't have to blindfold our daughter," my mom lightly scolded her husband.

"She didn't mind."

My father then removed my blindfold.

"Surprise!"

Once again today I jumped ten feet in the air.

I was in the backyard. There my mom, my dad, my aunts, my uncles, my cousins, my nieces, my nephews, my grandparents, my great grandparents, and my friends from school.

"Thanks everyone," I said, jubilantly.

All through out my second surprise party was fantastic like the first one that my friends throw me at school. Unfortunately, the party had to come to an end three hours later due to its getting later and everyone had to do something early in the morning. Like for me and my friends for example, we still have school tomorrow.

My parents insist that I don't have to help clean up once everyone left so I decided to take a quick shower.

I got out of the shower ten minutes later.

I wiped off the steam that fogged up my mirror. That's when I noticed I have marking on my chest, above where my heart is located at. The mark looked like, without the mirror reversing its design, an inverted pentagram **(Pic of Mark : h t t p : / / r p m e d i a . a s k**** . c o m / t s ? u = / w i k i p e d i a / c o m m o n s / t h u m b / 5 / 5 c / I n v e r t e d _ p e n t a c l e . P N G / 1 2 0 p x - I n v e r t e d _ p e n t a c l e . P N G**** )**.

"That's strange," I mumbled to myself quietly.

I gasped quietly.

Wondering how it got there in the first place because I know as for sure as hell didn't get while I was out or getting drunk that wand me up getting this tattoo.

This time I gasped a little louder when my subconscious made me remember what happened today in the school hallway and when I was walking on my way from school.

I backed into my bathroom, that was attached to my bathroom, wall and slide down.

I sat there on my tiled bathroom floor my legs tucked to my chest, my arms wrapped legs, and have my head laying on my knees.

My eyes started to sting because of the tears that welled up in my eyes and streaking down my pale face.

"What's happening to me," I quietly sobbed to myself so my parents didn't hear me.

* * *

><p><strong>*I don't know much about Akio but I'm going to try to base him off of Akio Furukawa from the anime called <strong>_**Clannad**_**. Which I don't own by the way. Also I do mean try since I never saw or read **_**Clannad**_**. But what from I can gather his childish adult but sometimes can be serious… I think. However if I am not right then put in reviews what is right.**

******_**The Ransom of Mercy Carter **_**by "Caroline B. Cooney" I do not have rights to it or own it. But I have read it and its really good. In fact I recommend this book to be read by others. Also you guys have to read books that written by Caroline B. Cooney, she is one of the many authors that writes amazing books.**

*****Here's the website that holds the list of her books in case you are interested : h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a**** . o r g / w i k i / C a r o l i n e _ B . _ C o o n e y**** . Also I have read some of her books but I know without a doubt that rest of her books will be an awesome read.**

******I don't know if there is a Latin class in a Japanese Middle School but I'm just going to go with that.**

*******Like Near's from the anime/manga Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz and thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**


	3. Happening Research

**hey everybody. sorry i didn't say hi in another language, i'm just to lazy to do it right now.**

**i'm updatin early because this story only as "1 Life" left. **

**probably do one more update either today or 2-morrow. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: None**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Happening Research<strong>

**~Amynta's Pov~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Saturday* <strong>

* * *

><p>It has been stressful for me for the past few days and my mind has been occupied to what's happening around me.<p>

After my little breakdown in my bathroom on my birthday, I thought it was only going just for today but it didn't. Ever since my birthday, things keep happening to me that are similar to what happened on my birthday.

I wanted more insight on what's happening to me so I turn to the Public Library and its resources.

I looked at the fiction section. In that section I looked up the supernatural, history, psychic, occult, and cult categories. I even looked through their ancient books and scrolls that they still have there. When I got no result with the thousand, literally, of books I turned to the WiFi internet they provided as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 11:30pm* <strong>

* * *

><p>*Sigh*<p>

_"Nothing. Nada. Zilch. I can't believe I didn't find anything in the library,"_ I thought, irritated.

"What I'm going to do now?" I asked myself out loud.

*GROWL*

I looked down at my stomach. I haven't eaten all day and I know that isn't healthy.

"Chow time," I said to myself out loud.

I went into a Pizzeria to grab a pepperoni pizza and breadsticks. Yum.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day* <strong>

* * *

><p>I decided to go back to the library to do more research but the problem is that my mom or dad have to drop me off and pick me up. Apparently they weren't happy that I have stayed out so long, missed dinner, and barely call them to give them updates of where I am and what I'm doing; even though I have been in one place all day. The good thing is that they didn't ground me but gave me a warning.<p>

"Thanks for the ride Dad," I said getting out of his silver Lamborghini Gallardo **(Pic : h t t p : / / w w w . p r i o r d e s i g n n a . c o m / P R I O R D E S I G N / R E N C A P O / L P 2 . j p g** **)**.

An awesome fact about this car is that he got the Lamborghini that has vertical doors, you know the ones that go upwards.

Dad rolled down his window.

"Mom will be the one picking you up. I have a meeting that will run late. So tell mom for me you guys can eat dinner without me and I'll pick up something after the meeting," Dad said.

"Sure put me in the line of mom's fire," I said, sarcastically.

A fact you should know about my mom is that if me or dad were late to dinner then she'll started lecturing us due to thinking we don't get much food in our system if she doesn't see us eating but she means well.

"Yep," he said.

He rolled up his window and drove away.

I walked back into the library's computers and scrolls. This time I'm going to search everything I can think of. That includes non fiction and fiction; every subject that I can think of, even if it's the most ridiculous place or doesn't make sense. Even my family tree to see if my family had any history of the same problem that I have.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Afternoon*<strong>

* * *

><p>I exited the library finally getting the hint that I wouldn't find anything.<p>

I tried going through my family tree and I was close to finding something but it disappeared; and what I mean by that is that I thought it was exactly what I was looking for but it wasn't.

So I decided to look through the archives. But something tells me I won't find anything but I have to try.

On my over there, I text my mom that I'm going to the archives. My parents think I'm doing homework, they have no idea what's going on with me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Archives (Amynta's Pov Still)~<strong>

This is getting frustrating because the archives haven't given me anything.

I wanted to do more research but I run out of time because my mom got off work early and she was now outside of the archive place waiting for me.

I got in my mom's red Ferrari Convertible **(Pic : h t t p : / / r e v o s e e k . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 1 / 0 7 / F e r r a r i 1 . j p g **). What's also awesome about this car is that she uninstall the regular car doors and installed vertical doors.

I love my parents cars because they are fast and totally awesome but they are my second style and my real style is… well… I'll leave it as a surprise for now.

"Thanks for picking me up mom," I told her.

"No problem sweetie," she said.

"Dad wanted me to pass along a message."

"What is it?"

"Dad said that he has a meeting that will be running late and won't be home for supper and he will pick something up after work," I reported.

The air around me started going down around me. At first I thought something else was going to happen to me like last week but I looked over my mom to see she was the one doing it.

I know for sure that my mom doesn't have these strange abilities like I do. You see my mom have this mean glare. When she glares it means she's furious and when she's furious the air around you or the room your in goes cold, one of her eyebrows start to twitch, a corner of her mouth twitch, and if we are in a Japanese cartoon you can see purple smoke with several black lines running through will be surrounding her.

"Oh did he now," she said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah," I simply stated.

This surprise's me because I'm unaffected by my mother's glare. I'm usually sinking against my seat, try to get far away from her as my seat will allow, and I'll gain a squeaky voice. But now, I'm seating normally and my voice is steady.

"_What's happening to me. I admit I like I'm gaining more confidence but these abilities are scaring me the most," _thought to myself.

I decided to call them abilities, I used to call them freaky shit but I just feel like I just called myself a freak so I just stick with abilities.

I'm going to continue my research tomorrow because I kind of found something. Okay I kind of lied to myself, I found something interesting. At first I thought I wouldn't follow up on it but I'm slightly frustrated so I will.

The follow up I'm going to do after school is something I found in my family tree. It turns out I have one of those great grandmothers. She's in a Sanitarium that is a little far and takes a while to get their. If I leave after school and don't stay at the Sanitarium very long then I'll be cutting close to making it to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**probably do one more update either today or 2-morrow. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


	4. Visitation

**hello my readers.**

**i just want everybody to know that i did update last nite but i had to earse that story and have to re-do it again due three reviews sayings that chapter was terrible but a good plot but no good format; so... i'm going to re-do that prologue and post it up later probably on next week on thrusday since it was orginally suppose to stay up.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**also i made the mistake of postin my poll up on a Hardy Boys story and one of my reviewers for my Hardy Boys story said that its seems desperate and begging of me of postin it twice. the reason of postin of the poll twice is because i want to make sure people see because i know some people don't read this upper half, i should know i skip this part and just read the story, or sometimes nobody reads the bottom, and i should know that too because i sometimes skip the bottom part and just move on to the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: None**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Visitation <strong>

**~Amynta's Pov~ **

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day, After School* <strong>

* * *

><p>Today is the day that I'm going to visit my great grandmother in the Sanitarium. Although I have to put on extra speed to catch the bus because my last period teacher thought it will be funny to keep me after class and ask me if everything is okay at home; since he and the rest of my teachers noticed that my attitude changed slightly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Sanitarium (Narrator's Pov)~ <strong>

Amynta made it to the bus and got to the Sanitarium on time even though she was running a little late.

* * *

><p><strong>~Amynta's Pov~ <strong>

I walked up to the Sanitarium that was holding my great grandmother.

When I walked into the space that was served as a lobby, it remind me of a hospital. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Well hello there and how may I help you today," the receptionist, who's name tag read Miki, greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I greeted her back with a smile, "my name is Amynta Shay and I'm here to see Aiko Amne."

"Oh Ms. Amne. I didn't know she was having any visitor's today," Miki said with a smile but then her happy smile turned into a sad smile, "in fact, she never really have any visitors except for the staff," she turned her sad smile back into a happy smile, "how do you two know each other and did you make a scheduled visitation?"

I gave her a sheepish smile now, "Sorry, I didn't know I was suppose to schedule my visits and I just found out yesterday that she is my grandmother."

"Oh that's okay dear let me just check to see where your grandmother is," she told me before she detached the phone from its cradle then she looked back at me, "you know I can clearly see the resemblance. You almost just look like her; you probably look just like her when she was younger," then she look back to the phone and start making the call, to what I assume is my grandmother's doctor, to see where she's at.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

After a few minutes, Miki hang up the phone after getting the information of Aiko's whereabouts.

"Right now Ms. Amne is at her room," the receptionist informed the young white-haired girl.

"Thank you," said Amynta.

Then Amynta turned sheepish again, "um... can you please tell me where I can find my grandmother's room?"

Miki smiled, "I'll lead you the way."

Miki stand up from behind the desk and lead Amynta to Ms. Amne's room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ms. Amne's Room~ <strong>

Miki and Amynta were just outside of Aiko's room. Miki had one hand on the door knob but turned around to the young girl again.

"Before I forget, I should just warn you that you shouldn't really take anything to heart with the things she say because she has been diagnosed with schizophrenia since she was 30 years old. Just to warn you," Miki warned young Amynta.

Amynta nodded that she understand then Miki knocked on the door before entering.

Both girls entered the room to be greeted by the sight of Aiko sitting similar to a cafe table and chairs set up that was right to her big window that looks out to the grounds while writing in her journal.

"Ms. Amne. You have a visitor," announced Miki.

Aiko Amne has ankle length white hair that is up into two odango* and blue eyes. She's wearing light pink collared pajama shirt with matching pajama pants; a long-sleeved white bathrobe that is made out of Egyptian cotton.

Aiko lifted up her head to see her visitor. She put down the writing instrument and just kept staring on at Amynta.

"I'll leave you two alone; oh, and Ms. Shay if you need anything just yell for a nurse or a doctor," Miki told her.

Amynta nodded and with that Miki left the two white haired females alone.

"Did you make sure to say that I'm your grandmother and not your great grandmother because they will never fall for that," Aiko said to Amynta when the door to the room was closed.

"Y~…ea~…hhh," the young white haired girl somewhat hesitantly said at what the older white haired woman asked of her.

"Good," the older female simply stated.

The young one stared at her in complete shock.

"Please take a seat," Aiko offered Amynta the second and last seat across from her.

Amynta took the offer.

"So why do you look like me," Aiko inquired when young Amynta is seated across from her.

Amynta hesitated, "umm… because I'm your granddaughter."

"Liar," Aiko slightly shouted.

Amynta jumped slightly.

"You are not my granddaughter," the older woman said, sternly.

Then went back to writing.

Amynta sit there, mouth a gap, with a shocked face and one of her eyebrow's twitching.

"Umm~…"

Aiko looked when she heard the 12 year old girl.

Aiko smiled, "why hello. What's your name?"

Amynta got out of her shock, "hi. My name is Amynta Shay."

"Oh~. That's a nice name."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Aiko Amne."

"You have a nice name too."

* * *

><p><strong>~Amynta's Pov~<strong>

*Breathing hard/out of breath*

*Breathing hard/out of breath*

*Breathing hard/out of breath*

I'm running down the streets after my meeting with my great grandmother.

I'm now running over to my friend's house because my parents believe that I'm studying over at a friend's house; my friend agreed to cover for me.

I decided not to tell her what's going on with me… for now. I figured to get the answers I wait for to let something slip from Aiko's tongue and get her to talk more about it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shay Residence (Narrator's Pov)~<strong>

Amynta and her parents are eating a nice dinner.

Amynta made it to her friend's house in record time and her parents don't detect a thing either which she was really grateful for because she couldn't stand getting grounded that will totally limit her movements that won't give her enough wiggle room.

As for the twelve year old girl that is named Amynta Shay. She will try to keep her strange abilities under control by trying not to be too emotional.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hairstyle that is popular in the animemanga of **_**Sailor Moon **_**that was worn by Sailor Moon/Serena herself. **

***Its Sanitarium now not nursing home. Sorry I decided to change my mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
